concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
April 22 1978 National Stadium, Kingston, JAM
The One Love Peace Concert was a large concert held on 22 April 1978 at The National Stadium in Kingston, Jamaica. It was held during a political civil war in Jamaica between opposing parties Jamaican Labour Party and the People's National Party. It brought together 16 of Reggae’s biggest acts, and was dubbed by the media as the "Third World Woodstock", "Bob Marley plays for Peace" and simply, "Bob Marley Is Back." The concert attracted more than 32,000 spectators with the proceeds of the show going towards "much needed sanitary facilities and housing for the sufferahs in West Kingston." The concert was kicked off at exactly 5:00 PM with a message from Asfa Wossen, the crown prince of Ethiopia, praising the concert organizers’ efforts to restore peace in Jamaica. This introduction to the event is important in illustrating the growing prevalence of the Rastafari movement in everyday Jamaican culture. The concert was divided into two halves, with the first half devoted to showcasing some of Reggae's newer talent, and the second half devoted to the more established artists. Jacob Miller energetically launched the second half of the concert, during which time Edward Seaga and Michael Manley got to their seats. The highlight of Miller’s performance came when he "leaped onto the field with lighted spliff herb and offered it to a police man, donned the lawman’s helmet, jumped back onto the stage and continued the number as he paraded the herb." Alternatively, Peter Tosh took the opportunity during his performance to berate the two political leaders sitting directly in front of him for their positions against legalizing marijuana. His set lasted 66 minutes, and Tosh spent almost half of that time denouncing the problems prevalent in society. At around 12:30 AM, Bob Marley took the stage to perform some of his biggest hits. The climax came during his performance of Jammin’ when he called political rivals Michael Manley (PNP party)and Edward Seaga (JLP party) to the stage, and in a symbolic gesture, the three held up their hands together to signify their unity. Bob Marley said the following as he called the two politicians onstage, and while he held their hands above his head and said while improvising on "Jammin'": “Just let me tell you something (yeah), to make everything come true, we gotta be together. (Yeah, yeah, yeah) and through the spirit of the Most High, His Imperial Majesty Emperor Haile Selassie I, we're inviting a few leading people of the slaves to shake hands...To show the people that you love them right, to show the people that you gonna unite, show the people that you're over bright, show the people that everything is all right. Watch, watch, watch, what you're doing, because I wanna send a message right out there. I mean, I'm not so good at talking but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. Well, I'm trying to say, could we have, could we have, up here onstage here the presence of Mr. Michael Manley and Mr. Edward Seaga. I just want to shake hands and show the people that we're gonna make it right, we're gonna unite, we're gonna make it right, we've got to unite. The moon is right over my head, and I give my love instead. The moon was right above my head, and I give my love instead. Setlists : The Meditations : Life Is Not Easy, Woman Is Like A Shadow Althea and Donna : Uptown Top Ranking Dillinger : Teeth And Tongue, The War Is Over, Eastman Skank The Mighty Diamonds : Keep On Moving, There's No Me Without You, I Need A Roof Junior Tucker : Happy, Mrs Melody Culture : Natty Never Get Weary, Natty Dread Taking Over, Stop This Fussing & Fighting Dennis Brown : Children of Israel, Love Me Always, Milk & Honey, Whip Them Jah, How Could I Leave Trinity : Who Say They A Gone, Already, Yabby You Sound Leroy Smart : Ballistic Affair Jacob Miller and Inner Circle : Forward Jah Jah Children, I'm A Natty, Discipline Child, Shakey Girl, Top Ranking Special, Tired Fe Lick Weed, Peace Treaty Special Big Youth : I Pray Thee, Every N*gger Is A Star, In This Ya Time, House of Dreadlocks, Isiah The First Prophet Of Old, Peace At Last, Old Man River, Hit The Road Jack Beres Hammond : Smile, I Miss You, One Step Ahead Peter Tosh : Igzuabehar, 400 Years, Stepping Razor, Burial, Equal Rights, Legalize It, Get Up, Stand Up Rad Michael and The Sons of Negus : Ethiopian National Anthem, None A Jah Jah Children No Cry, Come Down, in a Amagideon, A New Name Bob Marley & The Wailers : Lion of Judah, Natural Mystic, Trenchtown Rock, Natty Dread, Positive Vibration, War, Jammin, One Love / People Get Ready, Jah Live